


cough me tender

by virgonoir



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jaebum didn't actually get sick during jjp verse 2 era, M/M, thinking abt jinyoung nursing jaebum makes my insides flutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonoir/pseuds/virgonoir
Summary: Taking care of someone who was sick always came with a price and it was your undivided attention, thankfully Jinyoung didn't have a problem with that but he did have a big problem with getting sick as well.





	cough me tender

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum’s throat is sore, his voice scratching against the walls of his esophagus like sand paper. It’s utterly painful but what can Jaebum do, the cough drops Mark and Jackson dropped off did little to no soothing. 

 

“Yes, hyung! I’ll be right there!” Jinyoung yells, his voice travelling through the kitchen and into their shared bedroom. 

 

Jaebum exhales through his nose, eyes closed and brows furrowed. Out of all of the times he could get a cold, he gets it now, right in the middle of JJ Project promotions. He still performs at music shows and still participates in fansigns but when the duo comes back home to their apartment, Jaebum nearly faints from exhaustion right when he passes through the threshold. Their manager had stopped begging him to stay home and rest due to Jaebum being stubborn mess and while every staff member had given up on him, Jinyoung hadn’t. Jinyoung never gives up on him. 

 

“Babe, I’m here,” Jinyoung opens the door slowly and appears with his favorite Bart Simpson mug. The younger walks slowly, making sure not to spill whatever is in the mug. “It’s your mom’s honeylemonturmericginger tea.” Jinyoung finally lets out the breath he had been holding. 

 

Jaebum smiles and makes grabby hands at the mug, missing the taste of his mother’s tea mix. “You’re so cute when you say that, you know you can just say H.L.T.G tea, it’s a mouthful.”

 

Jinyoung hands him the mug carefully and once it’s in Jaebum’s hands, he sits upon the bed, “I know, but it’s fun to say the whole thing.” He looks down, cheeks burning in embarrassment, soft hands playing with the duvet. 

 

Jaebum takes a hearty gulp, as soon as he swallows, the tea kicks into action, soothing and relaxing his throat and warming up his whole body. “Ah.” He exhales. 

 

“Did I make it alright? Is it too potent?” Jinyoung asks, his face flashing with worry. 

 

“Yes, it’s perfect, Babe,” Jaebum says, taking another large slip before setting the mug on his bed side table. “Thank you.” He moves his hand to Jinyoung’s, weaving their fingers together. 

 

Jinyoung tightens the embrace, “Please don’t come to the fansign, I’ll be okay by myself.” His voice is soft. Nervousness lingers between his words. 

 

He doesn’t want to be alone, since it’s only him and Jaebum now (the other boys working on solo activities and their upcoming album), but if he wants the elder to get well quicker, he has to make sacrifices. 

 

“Babe, no. You can’t deal with all those fans by yourself, I won’t let you.”

 

Jinyoung scoots closer to Jaebum, their bodies just inches apart, hands still connected but now resting on Jinyoung’s lap. “I can deal with them, I promise. Since, I’m doing this for you, it’ll make it easier.” 

 

“The fansign isn’t for another two hours, if I take a nap right now and to the venue I’ll be okay.” Jaebum urges. The tea helped, but not too much. His throat is beating him up, telling him to rest and stop talking.

 

Jinyoung just shakes his head, not wanting to deal with Jaebum’s stubbornness anymore. “Yah, Im Jaebum, you’re too much. I’ll be okay, I’m not a baby anymore.”

 

“But, you’re  _ my  _ baby.” Jaebum bites back at his boyfriend, a slight smirk adorning his face. 

 

“We’ve been together for too long for you to be flirting with me.” Jinyoung just giggles and brings the back of Jaebum’s hand to his lips, tattooing it with a soft kiss. 

 

Jaebum’s heart rate skyrocketed, cheeks turning a shade of pink as Jinyoung kisses the back of his hand. He wants to kiss him so bad but he knows that it’ll make Jinyoung sick as well and they really can’t afford for the both of them to be ill. “I really wanna kiss you, Jirongie, I miss those lips of yours.” 

 

_ Oh, god. That nickname.  _ Jinyoung weakens, just wanting to engulf Jaebum in a million and one kisses, it truly hurts to not do it. Jaebum has been a sneezing and coughing mess for longer than he could remember and since then they hadn’t kissed. “I miss yours too, but, I’ll get sick if we do that.” Jinyoung frowns, now bringing Jaebum’s hand to his cheek, nuzzling into it. 

 

Fuck it, there are only two music shows and three fansigns left, if Jinyoung can deal with it by himself, he could deal with it with a stuffy nose. “Just one, Nyeong-ah, please? For your favorite hyung.” 

 

“Favorite hyung? You’re funny.” As Jaebum pulls him closer, Jinyoung turns his head away, not wanting to fall for Jaebum’s pleading puppy eyes.

 

“Please?” Jaebum is close to Jinyoung’s ear now, “You’re not resisting my pulls,” He whispers, lips hovering over Jinyoung’s sensitive lobe. “Come on, Jinyoung-ah.” 

 

* * *

  
  


A knock is heard on their waiting room door and quickly Jinyoung and Jaebum pry away from each other and go on their phones. 

 

“Come in!” Jaebum slightly yells, his throat a little better than two days ago.

 

Their manager walks in and right when he was about to say something, Jinyoung lets out a loud and obnoxious sneeze. 

 

“Yah! Jinyoung-ah! Are you sick?” Their manager’s state turned a full 180 degrees, steam erupting from his nostrils and his ears. “How did you get sick? We can’t have the both of you sick! What we you guys thinking!? Did you guys drink from the same bottle of water? Of course you did! I manage a bunch of little kids!”

 

Drowning their manager’s nagging, all Jinyoung could do is sneer at his boyfriend, who was just smirking at him like the damn devil.

 

_ Fuck you _ , Jinyoung mouths at Jaebum.

 

“Are you guys even listening to me!?”

 

And, Jaebum just sends him devious wink.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just a little something while im working on season opener! hope u liked it!~~
> 
>  
> 
> (if u havent read season opener plz do, hehehe, it's under my pseud sevenmuses!! <3 (dont we love shameless promo))


End file.
